


SLAP AND TICKLE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Is Cas ever going to get the whole birds and bees thing right?





	SLAP AND TICKLE

“This is not gonna be pretty.” Dean watched uneasily as Cas made his way through the crowd toward a buxom blonde.

“He’ll be okay.” Sam hedged. “He’s been practicing.”

“Sam, the last time he practiced the chick almost slapped his face off!” 

Sam winced at the memory. “I know, but we have to let him figure it out for himself.” 

Cas reached the blonde and started to talk. She looked amused. The biker flanking her -- didn’t.

Eyeing them, Dean took a hasty swallow of beer. “Yeah, but why did he have to choose a leather bar to practice in?”


End file.
